


反奸记

by younghavoc



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, M/M, 全员笨蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younghavoc/pseuds/younghavoc
Summary: 这是个强奸不成反被操的故事
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Ereinion Gil-galad, Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 星星是透明欧的儿子，摊牌的侄子

王子最近很不对劲。  
几乎Nargothrond的每个精都注意到了这种不对劲。并不是说王子他做了什么不好的事，反之，这些反常的表现简直可以说是令人欣喜。王子不再每天无所事事的在宫廷内闲逛，给所到之处留下一堆烂摊子，而且通常由别人来收拾，也鲜少在各项课程和训练中——像他以往那样——捣乱，这确实让他的文学老师和武学指导松了口气。更重要的是，他开始定期往锻造房跑，并且经常一蹲就是一天。  
很少有精意识到这一举动背后的动机，他们中大部分只当是王子终于长大了懂事了知道精生不易准备好好过日子奔向新纪元了。甚至他的父亲，一向对他进行放养政策的Orodreth，得知他这些不同寻常的行为后也表示，挺好。据说他的原话是，“熊孩子好不容易不来烦人，只要他不在锻造房内给我造个孙子出来，随他去。”他所谓的造当然是指熊孩子不小心搞出了某种怪力乱神的东西，不过日后他在曼督斯神殿得知了这句话具有怎样的前瞻性时，他只怕会气得恨不得再死一次。  
Finduilas是唯一对弟弟的反常有所领悟的精，不过她完全喜闻乐见，更没有去纠正这种普遍意识里有悖常理的做法，“就看这小子熊的程度，我压根没指望他能娶上老婆，在锻造房里安生待着，还有人给他做保姆，多好。”在对Gil-galad的看法上，这父女俩可谓一致，熊孩子乖乖的是难得的，不害人是少见的，偶尔干点出格事是可以忽略的，最重要的，有事干不来烦自己是最好的。  
不同的是Finduilas完全不在乎把弟弟卖个好价钱，只要她耳根子清净；Orodreth则对儿子的改邪归正还抱有一丝丝希望，只是希望越大失望越大，大到Gil-galad到了曼督斯神殿后，还会被他爸每天追着揍，可谓生前太熊造的孽死后都让他爹给讨回来了，反正已经死了，揍揍熊孩子又不会再死一次。  
说到众精议论的主角，最近十分反常的王子，他正暗搓搓的蹲在锻造房的角落里，目光落在忙于铸剑的，Finduilas所谓他的“保姆”身上，面上一副痴傻纯情相，脑筋早不知道转了几百圈。  
不久前他刚刚寻找到了新的生活目标——尽早跟他的心上人Celebrimbor把事儿办了。是的，众精眼中“好的那个”Feanorian，Orodreth眼中命运坎坷的老实孩子，Finduilas眼中的“保姆”，Gil-galad突然改邪归正的真正原因——Celebrimbor。这位大工匠确实命途多舛，先是爷爷作死，作完撒手不管跑到曼督斯祸害维拉去了，搞得所有Feanorian不得安生只能东奔西跑给他擦屁股；他爹也够操蛋的，逼走了个Finrod，帮着他三伯抢了个Luthien，最后折腾的自己也被赶出去，狼狈不堪的跑去投奔大伯。这次他说啥也不跟着去了，心说你大爷的爱咋咋地吧，我就扎在这了不挪窝了，Nargothrond虽然是一洞穴但有景有矿有我大侄子，谁跟你受那罪去，更何况你跟我三伯加上Huan那就是狗男男，你以为我傻，我三伯看着奸诈内里情商也够低，没了我这拖油瓶你还不想怎么上怎么上。当然表面上他还是一本正经谴责了他爹的不地道行为，明确了自己正义的抉择，他爹走后也像模像样的开始少说话多干事，每天就忧郁着一张脸沉默的打铁，任谁见了都说这孩子是真厚道老实可惜没遇到个好爹。  
Gil-galad当然也是这么认为的，此时他还处在中二青年期，熊孩子的极强破坏力还没转化成上阵砍半兽人的战力，心智也处于花痴少男阶段。在他眼里Celebrimbor就是一天仙儿，身材火辣性格温柔，又能包容他的莽撞无措。更重要的，他不是单恋，天仙儿也喜欢他，还有比这更完美的事儿吗？所以现在他脑子里没别的，光琢磨着怎么把这位拐上床了。  
Celebrimbor对他也有意思还真不是他瞎YY，确有其事。虽然没有明确表白，但Gil-galad还是靠他极强的领悟力感知到了，除了Celebrimbor还真没谁见了他这个事儿精还能笑的那么温柔羞涩的，就连他亲妈，跟他打个照面也是一脸“这孩子是不是抱错了是我生的吗”的苦相。奈何Gil-galad天性烂漫，别人横眉冷对是全不在意，更别说遇到对他好的了，若是个玻璃心，只怕早跳了末日火山了。Celebrimbor不仅是对他笑，一举一动简直都透着勾引，手指触到他脸颊的温度，额头上的亲吻，以及每次他在锻造间时都会无比自然的，以一种极其缓慢的方式脱下衣服。光膀子锻造？性感没边了好吗。  
基本目标确定，下一步就是制订计划。Gil-galad每天依旧按时蹲点在锻造间，看似深情凝视心上人实则脑子里翻江倒海，完全忽视了两人连关系都没确定这一重要事实。并非他拿着捏着不想表白真心或太过害羞，实在是脑子里缺根弦。凭着Gil-galad的脑补能力，他与Celebrimbor的美好生活已经规划到第四纪了，包括上至谁负责做饭洗碗下至Nargothrond的军队听谁调配，井井有条事无巨细。而像他这样的理想主义者，思考的太过靠前，反而最易忽略身边实在发生的事。他满心欢喜觉得万事具备只差一炮了，那厢Celebrimbor还在等大侄子开窍呢。所以真相终于明了后Celebrimbor对他做的那些让他一边大呼禽兽一边张嘴提臀的事，真怪不得别人，认知差异害死精啊。  
Gil-galad这个精，自我感觉一直十分良好。自从自顾自认定了了大工匠对他同样有意思后，立马就认为已经你情我愿可以提枪上阵了。在他的完美计划中，作为攻的他一定要主动，他有所行动后，善解人意的Celebrimbor一定会乖乖配合；而初次的地点，被他定在了Celebrimbor常在的那间工坊。  
简直太完美了，Gil-galad美滋滋的想着，一边向Celebrimbor所在地走去。工坊play简直太有情趣，场地道具一应具全。他自顾自沉浸在构思中，殊不知脸上生动的表情已经吓退了周围路过的一众精。就像往常一样，大家一致认为王子的脑袋里一定又想出了什么无伤大雅但极其伤人心智的坏主意。事情就坏在他这个笑上了，若是往常，大家可能已经习惯了他脸上时不时露出的坏笑，偏偏今天不知道哪个好事儿精心血来潮，颠颠的跑到Orodreth那去，事实加脑补，把王子反常之中正常的举动添油加醋描述了一遍。更寸的是，王子的爹不知是哪根筋搭错了，突然觉得今天是个好日子来跟儿子谈谈心讲讲道理，桌子一拍站起来就奔Gil-galad所在地来了。  
这边的王子完全不知道发生了什么，兴冲冲的推开了工坊大门冲着正准备给剑镶宝石的大工匠喊道，“Telper，快把衣服脱了。”


	2. Chapter 2

Celebrimbor的日子也不好过。  
他那个操蛋爹跑得没影了就扔他一个人在这，倒不是说他不愿意，他心里乐意着呢。但是这事儿说白了，他还是寄人篱下，虽然自己没干什么亏心事，架不住爹是个反派角色。堂弟Orodreth是大手一挥大度的表示不怪他，但并非每个精心里都没有疙瘩，精言还是可畏啊。每每想到这一点他都恨不得把手里的矮人雕像刻上他爹的脸再大卸八块。所以偶然有精路过Celebrimbor干活的工坊，看到大工匠狠狠凿着已经看不出原样的模型，嘴里还念念有词，“死鬼atar！干了一堆混事儿，留给我的就是Feanorian都不是好东西的名声，还能抱得美人归跟我三伯过二人世界去，咋好事全让你碰上了呢？！”寥寥几句信息量巨大，再经过某些八卦精的传播，得，Feanorian的形象是彻底妖魔化了。当然这些背后指指点点的精不包括那一个，也是他唯一在意的那一个。  
提起他的大侄子，Celebrimbor就要叹一口气；再想起这小子的吊儿郎当不着调，又是一口气；再想想他眼神如狼似虎，行动是一点没有……唉，够了。  
这事是个误会没错，但他不知道啊。Gil-galad是美好生活规划的长远，眼前的事儿一件也没干，在Celebrimbor眼里就是大侄子灼灼的眼神都快把他烧出个洞了，表白愣是一句没有，搁谁谁也郁闷。  
Celebrimbor怒其不争的同时也在深深的埋怨自己，谁让自己就看上这小子了呢。  
要是把时间拨回到他第一次见到Gil-galad时，Celebrimbor死都不会相信这就是他未来的伴侣。原因很简单，再丧失的精，也不至于对小婴儿下手。这个原因也让他很长时间都处在犹豫不决与愧疚中，直到那关键一天的到来，熊孩子干出了有始以来最难以容忍的事，让他感觉精神和肉体都被狠狠践踏了一番后，气急败坏的Celebrimbor也不管什么伦理道德辈分差了，一把抓过Gil-galad把他给就地正法了，他的心口从此再也不堵了。所以没错，初见时Gil-galad才出生不久，他从堂弟手中接过小婴儿，第一次把金毛的小王子抱在怀里，除了满心温柔都快融化了，真没其他想法。  
感情是怎么变质的，Celebrimbor也说不清楚。或许是眼看着金发侄子一天一天长大，眉眼少了稚气多了英挺，虽然还是十分顽劣，但确确实实是个成年人了。最重要的还是Gil-galad格外的没心眼吧。这话并不是贬义，熊孩子天性纯真，并没有花花肠子，又是少有的对他十分热诚的精。Celebrimbor打小在人精堆里长大，随着祖父一路从维林诺来到中土，又跟着父亲辗转各地，世态炎凉早已看尽。他虽然性格闷骚些，却也极易被打动。Gil-galad就是有一千个缺点，但就对他好这一点，他也是碰到个宝了。  
起初，察觉到自己对侄子的感情时他已经走得太远了。感情送出去收不回来，Gil-galad又如此纯洁，Celebrimbor早就做好了得不到回应的准备。事实上他并不期望任何回应，Gil-galad会遇见喜欢的姑娘，一个帖勒瑞，或许？他会跟她结婚，生个金发的小王子，或者再有几个小公主，而他的幸福与他无关，他还是他的大侄子、挚友，但也止于此了。要知道这种自暴自弃又没有选择的想法十分伤人心智，连平时撒手不管眼里只有自己的父亲也察觉到了他的情绪低落，于是Curufin在一次晚宴上，漫不经心地对他说了一句，“你是不是该结婚了，有喜欢的姑娘了吗？”此话一出全场目光的焦点全落在了他身上，叔伯堂兄弟们都笑而不语，姑娘们则掩嘴笑着指指点点，Celebrimbor暗暗咬牙，心里恨不得把他爹捆成个粽子堵上嘴扔河里去。而在他脱口而出一句“不，我绝不会娶妻”后，则恨不得自己也跳进河里陪他爹了。  
打破了这微妙又尴尬的沉默的是Celegorm，“我都还没结婚，Telperinquar急什么。”他放下酒杯，似笑非笑的看向弟弟，后者愣了一下便开始对他微笑。周围的精很识趣的扭过头开始各说各话，连Finrod也只是无奈的笑笑。Celebrimbor松了口气把视线转向一边，却撞上了Gil-galad灼灼的目光。  
该怎么形容呢，那双眼睛并不像他任何一位亲族的，Orodreth没有这样的眼睛，Angrod和Finrod没有，就连如今Valinor的至高王Finarfin也没有。人们说第三家族的火焰是温和的，安静的，Gil-galad却不同于此。他不温和，也不像Fingolfin的隐忍，更不像Feanor的火焰般熊熊燃烧。正相反，他是冷的，Gil-galad的光是那种冷清的，从上而下照耀着，就像……星辰。这个词跳进脑海里的一瞬间，Celebrimbor的视角仿佛穿透了时间与空间，穿透了面前Gil-galad的身体，看到了久远的未来，看到了血与火，看到了照耀中土大地的，永不该陨落的星辰。  
下一秒熊孩子就欢脱的扑了上来，“Telper不结婚，我也不结好了！”刚成年的精灵还略纤细的手臂环上他的脖子，温热的身子压向他，他没坐稳连人带椅子都倒在地上，身上还压着惹祸精。耳边传来堂弟对儿子的呵斥，他叹了口气，把侄子的脑袋压向胸膛。  
从那以后他就懂了，Gil-galad并非无意，但这带来了更多的麻烦。  
选择人生伴侣要慎重，每个精都明白这个道理，而Gil-galad简直是他见过的在这方面最随便的精。成年没多久的侄子还不甚明白结合的意义，对他长期放养的父亲在这方面教育也不多，对他来说不过是“喜欢谁就很想跟谁待在一起”而已，但Celebrimbor明白，更不想做出任何日后会后悔的事。思考过后大工匠的决定是先观察观察侄子，等个几百年，这小子要还是一颗真心不动摇，之后的事就水到渠成了。  
这主意看似合理，却不怎么高明。先不说中土动荡不安，未来怎样都未可知；就算Gil-galad今天喜欢他，明天又跑去喜欢别的精了也不是不可能，错过了机会就该追悔莫及了。Celebrimbor没想到这一点，有精替他想到了。  
Finduilas并非对弟弟的感情多关心，正相反，她会做出这种助攻的举动纯粹是因为弟弟太烦赶紧嫁掉才是上策。Celebrimbor的犹豫不决与Gil-galad的懵懵懂懂她都看在眼里，而女性的敏锐让她察觉到前者暂时不想有任何行动，这时Finduilas坐不住了，经验表明，出手越早岔子越少。  
“Artanaro最近心神不宁的，”她看似无意的对Celebrimbor说，“是不是有了意中人？”她眼看着对方的耳朵尖红了起来，又补了一句，“我弟弟虽然聪明，感情上却不能更迟钝了。我真担心没人点醒他，他自己都意识不到，稀里糊涂的就娶了父亲给他指婚的姑娘。你知道，他刚成年，这事该提上日程了。”  
Celebrimbor醍醐灌顶。  
从那以后他就不再特意避讳Gil-galad的一些亲密举动，甚至经常做出某些可以说是勾引的行为，时不时脱个衣服，再露出一些任谁也不会会错意的微笑。他不在意所谓上下，直接做好了献身的准备，而Gil-galad真是关键时刻不争气，一点动作没有，有时候他都恨不得对着大侄子大吼一句“你到底上不上”了。  
所以此刻，Celebrimbor看着面前兴冲冲的Gil-galad，一时有点反应不过来，“你说什么？脱衣服？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章画风迷之突变，中间讲星辰那段真不是催泪，纯是为了吐槽小星星的身世之谜，么么哒


	3. Chapter 3

Orodreth不记得自己是怎么从工坊出来的。  
他抬起手揉揉额角，真希望刚才看到的那一幕都是幻觉。  
最近儿子一反常态的听话，这么好的表现在他身上甚至显得有些不正常。作为王Orodreth要忙的事很多，Gil-galad能省心最好，所以他也不愿去细究儿子到底为什么会出现这种变化。要知道，曾经的他也试图把这个孩子培养成沉稳睿智的合格王子，而Gil-galad一次次打破了他的希望。所以这次儿子如此巨大且彻彻底底的变化简直让他欣喜若狂。但这也就导致了某个事精跑来告状后，他的心理落差一下又增大了，气愤较以前翻倍，心想着这小子居然还是死性不改，站起来蹭蹭蹭就奔Gil-galad去了。再亲眼目睹他的亲儿子，Nargothrond的继承人，被他的堂兄骑在身下，还衣衫不整、头发凌乱。他什么反应都做不出来，干脆一句话没说转身走了，连解释都不想听。  
震惊过后气愤完了，Orodreth陷入了深深的自责与愧疚，他对儿子的关爱实在太少了，更别说爱情观婚姻观教育。他做父亲时自己还年轻，Finduilas又一直是个懂事的孩子，压根没经历过什么艰辛的教育历程。Gil-galad却是意外的闹腾，让这本来就不太称职的父亲更加手足无措，干脆逃避了所有的亲子时间，小王子也就稀里糊涂的长大了。所以说，孩子这么熊，并不是他一个人的责任，家庭教育很重要。  
忆往昔，婴儿时代的Gil-galad也只是普通孩子，一样需要照顾。饿了会哭会闹，不高兴了也会蹬蹬腿扇亲爹的脸，像所有难缠的小婴儿一样。而Orodreth自己还年轻，青春还没燃烧够，孩子反而是个负担。于是一直被放养的Gil-galad完全没有他们一家从Indis那遗传来的温和安静的凡雅气质，他更像他母亲的种族，天性活泼的辛达。当然，熊孩子长成至高王后，诺多的好战天性也显现了出来，不过那是后话了。总之，Gil-galad的父亲撒手不管，母亲就更别说了，辛达精灵，孩子不抱错就谢天谢地了；唯一算得上陪伴他比较久的是姐姐Finduilas，但青春期的女精要想的太多，特别是发现Celebrimbor这个“保姆”后，她也就撒手不管了。  
想到这里，Orodreth更加追悔莫及：这不是自己把儿子送给人家了吗！  
平心而论，他对堂兄印象不算坏。Nargothrond现今的王是个明事理的精，Curufin与Celegorm做的事不能怪罪到Celebrimbor头上。最年轻的Feanorian不像父辈那样偏执张狂，性情老实和善，特别是他对Finrod的尊敬与对是非的观念，Orodreth对他并无任何偏见。但是——想到这里他咬牙切齿起来——有Feanorian的地方就会有无尽的混乱与灾难，这话真没错。这一家打了个败仗，灰头土脸的跑到这来，Finrod也是太好心就收留了，呵呵，从此好日子就来了。Feanorian永远有本事让自己成为一切的中心——看看他们抢Luthien时候干的操蛋事吧！这兄弟俩自己搞还不够，还想拉上中土第一美人玩3p？别的先不说，Celebrimbor不娶老婆一心搞基绝对是那两个不要脸的老精的责任,上梁不正下梁歪啊，他都不禁要怀疑Celebrimbor的亲娘是谁了。之前看他们眉来眼去互相勾搭已经够他受的，如今居然还赔上了个儿子。他实在做不了给儿子披上嫁衣备好嫁妆送给别人的心理准备——别人家儿子娶媳妇，他是往外嫁，传出去脸往哪搁，Finrod都得被他气活了。

时间退回悲剧发生时：  
“嗯，对啊。”  
“不，我有点不明白，你再说一遍让我确认一下。”  
“脱衣服啊，Telper你怎么理解力突然这么差了。”  
“等下，你先给我解释一下你想干什么。”  
“这还用说，身体结合啊！”  
“……”Celebrimbor看着大侄子，一时气结。“你再说一遍？”  
“身……”Gil-galad一句话还没说完，就被红着眼扑上来的Celebrimbor摁在了地上。一向温柔可人——在他眼里——的Feanorian此刻骑在他身上，手狠狠攥着他绣着金边的领子，表情前所未有的凶狠，“你早干嘛去了！”  
这句话一出口大工匠就后悔了，理智又回到了他的脑海里。他松开瞪大双眼的侄子，看着Gil-galad的眼睛，认真的说，“Artanaro，你知道你在做什么吗。”  
“知道啊，向你求爱。”  
“……你知道求爱的意思是要先确立恋爱关系吧。”Celebrimbor再次被熊孩子噎的有点不知道说什么，“你不能什么都不说，就突然跑过来……要求我的身体。”他难以像Gil-galad那样把羞于启齿的话说得那么直白，而Gil-galad还只是因为太天真。  
他看着Gil-galad一脸受到极大震撼的表情，然后是恍然大悟，接着是介于懊悔与不甘心之间，最后定格在了惊恐。与此同时，Celebrimbor感到身后一团黑影笼罩了下来。  
他转过头，堂弟金光闪闪的头发几乎刺痛了他的眼睛。  
坚持住，别倒下去。这是此时Orodreth脑子里的唯一想法。  
“Atar！”Gil-galad软软的叫了一声，生怕再哪句话说错惹的父亲心肌梗塞，“我们……”他再一次没能说完话，Orodreth手一挥，一脸生无可恋的表情，转身出去了。  
留在工坊里的俩精大眼瞪小眼，半天说不出话来，都不记得爬起来结束这尴尬的姿势。

痛定思痛，Orodreth琢磨起了应对方法，毕竟生米已经煮成稀饭了。（你想多了没这么快）  
说实话，意识到Gil-galad与Celebrimbor的感情之后，他并没有自己想象中那么震惊。这一切就好像注定会发生一样：Celebrimbor早就宣告了不会娶妻的誓言；而Gil-galad，真的很难把他和结婚生子联系在一起。而Celebrimbor又是真正陪伴Gil-galad时间最长的精，就这一点上，他有什么立场去指责这段恋情的发生呢。  
Orodreth叹了口气。刚才在工坊里他是亲眼看着的，他的儿子与堂兄如果不是被他打断，接下去要发生的事实在是太显而易见了。他心里明白，自己对这种情况的发生并不是毫无察觉，没有阻止也间接说明他接受了。毕竟，Gil-galad能有一个真心喜欢的精照顾总比吊儿郎当一辈子好。  
话题再次绕回来，就是把儿子送给别人真不是一位父亲心理上能承受的；Nargothrond现在是独立王国，王子嫁人这事传出去也不好听。  
怎么办怎么办怎么办……Orodreth沉思了好久，突然一个绝好的主意跳进了他的脑海：不能嫁，那就娶好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这文的走向真是朝着洒狗血一去不回头了hhh透明o也成为了助攻，全程就是各种误会  
> 另外其实这文就是心血来潮一时鸡血一口气写了两章，说实话我真打算两章以后就弃了算了，现在又咬牙挤出来一章也不容易，指不定哪天写不下去又坑了，千万别打我~


	4. Chapter 4

Finduilas感觉生活从来没有这么美好过。  
父亲自从撞破了弟弟和Celebrimbor的好事，就几乎把全部的心思放在了他俩身上，无暇顾及其他。她在这种没人管束的情况下总能随心所欲地做想做的事，更何况还有八卦看，太完美了不是吗。  
此刻，她低头呷了一口杯子里的茶，淡定的说了一句，“所以我父亲跟你谈过了。”  
“是的。”  
“他同意了你们俩在一起。”  
“没错。”  
“那你还烦恼什么。”她对面坐着Celebrimbor，后者正眉头紧锁，仿佛这是什么难事。  
“只是，他对我和Artanaro的……'上下关系'，”他艰难的吐出这个词，“很有意见。”  
Eru在上，Celebrimbor绝望的想，他们甚至什么都还没来及做。不得不说堂弟脑洞也挺大，跑来跟他一番长谈，并且十分笃定是他对Gil-galad做了什么。他还没来得及解释，堂弟又补了一句既然都发生了他也只能同意了，生生让他把快要冲出口的“我们还没做”咽了回去。这样也行，他心想，好歹第一个问题解决了。堂弟下一句话就是但你不能娶Artanaro，他刚放松的神经一下又紧绷了起来。  
“于是我父亲想让你嫁给我弟弟？”Finduilas听到这，忍不住大笑着插了句嘴，“你答应了吗？”  
“当然没有。”事关男性尊严。Celebrimbor郁闷地开口，”这也太难以接受了。”  
“你啊！”Finduilas叹了口气。自己身边全是蠢男精，本来以为Celebrimbor还算机灵，这时候居然这么不开窍。Nargothrond就她一个聪明人，前途堪忧啊！“谁娶谁嫁那都不是事，床上的问题我atar也控制不了，你怎么就看不到大局呢！”她幽怨地看了Celebrimbor一眼，“说句难听的，Telperinquar，虽然我明白你毫无坏心，但是Feanor一族的名声你也明白；更何况第一家族自从放弃了王权，早就衰落了。你现在没名没分的以后撑死也就是个领主，Artanaro一个王子嫁给你别人怎么想？你怎么就不明白我父亲的心思呢！再说了，机会难得，他说不定只是一时答应，万一仔细考虑以后又反悔了呢，你还不抓紧时间先有了名分再说。”  
再一次，在Finduilas的教导下，Celebrimbor恍然大悟。“侄女你太机智了，我这就去告诉Artaresto我愿意！”  
Finduilas看着对方远去的背影，满意的咽下最后一口茶。计划通！烦人老弟终于送出去了。

“我愿意！”Celebrimbor一路冲到Orodreth的办公桌前，上气不接下气的喊道，“我愿意我愿意我愿意！嫁给Artanaro！没问题！”  
Orodreth目瞪口呆，他身边的Gil-galad也……Gil-galad？！他站定才看清，堂弟身边还站着他的大侄子，他刚口口声声喊着要“嫁”的人。Orodreth掩面不语，对眼前的情况再次感到了生无可恋，Feanorian都是闹着玩的吗？！  
与父亲完全相反，Gil-galad的反应简直可以说是欣喜若狂，他冲上去抱住了Celebrimbor。“太好了，Telper！我……”他话还没说完脸就被Celebrimbor摁在了怀里，后者只是怕他一高兴又说出什么不得了的话来把事情搅黄了。Gil-galad安静的趴在他胸口，身后的父亲叹了口气，真是上赶子倒贴，不要都不行。“那就这样吧。”他摆摆手，“你们出去吧，我还有事要忙。”  
这就完了？Celebrimbor感觉有些不可思议。而身边的熊孩子才不想那么多，蹦蹦跳跳的拉着他出了Orodreth的书房。“Telper你怎么会想通的？我还怕你不答应，那天我以为你真的生气了……”“没错，”Celebrimbor打断他，“正好你提起来这事，我们需要好好谈谈。”  
“谈什么……”Gil-galad心虚的说，眼神开始四处乱瞄。他们站在王的书房门口，过路的精看着这一对，全都是心照不宣的微笑。Celebrimbor也扛不住各种几乎能把他穿透的目光，干脆拉着侄子去了他的房间。  
把小王子摁在椅子上，他开始思索从何谈起。Gil-galad不自然的扭动了几下，心里七上八下的，最后还是决定先开口。“Telper，我真的错了。那天发生的一切都很意外，包括我父亲突然出现……”他小心地说，“是我什么都没考虑，我该先问问你的。”  
Celebrimbor看着侄子紧张的小表情，随着急促的呼吸起伏的胸口，甚至金发都有些微微颤抖，突然就什么都气不起来了。他在Gil-galad身边坐下，“Artanaro，我不知道你是怎么样，但我对你的感情，绝非一日两日。”他抚上侄子的手，轻柔地摩挲着，“一开始我并不抱希望。你知道，我只想你开开心心的，过喜欢的日子，而我并非合适的伴侣人选。知晓你对我怀有同样的感情的时候，我已经独自挣扎了很久，因而更加患得患失，不敢轻易行动。”他的手指点在Gil-galad试图张开的嘴唇上，“听我说完。这些日子我一直在等你长大，不只是年龄、身体，我希望你的思想能真正成熟起来，我才能表白心迹，而你也会做出合适的决定。不像那天那样，表现地那么随心所欲。”  
金发的小王子脸上出现了一层红晕，他平复了一下呼吸，才开口道，“我很抱歉，Telper。但我绝不是随心所欲的想和你在一起，我喜欢你，认真的。我的父母姐姐都当我是个麻烦，你是唯一一个永远不嫌我顽劣，对我好声好气、温柔的人。而且你那么完美，技艺、身材样貌，还有甚至比你父亲更加高贵的王族气质。我当然真心喜欢你，我只想和你在一起……”Gil-galad想不起来这是他今天第几次没能说完话了，Celebrimbor吻了他。温热的舌尖在他口中游走了一圈，几乎把他的理智随着空气一起抽走了。“唔……”快要喘不上气了的时候他推开了对方，面颊上的潮红不知是缺氧还是羞涩造成的，“所以你不生我气了？”  
“我永远都不会生你气。”Celebrimbor再次吻住了他，手指插入他的金发固定住他的后脑，任凭小王子在他怀中挣扎。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让星星永远说不完话就是我的恶趣味2333  
> 姐姐神助攻！  
> 关于名字认真思考了一下，Finellach是最初的名字，因为是透明欧的儿子，换成小熊的儿子以后就被Ereinion替代了，所以应该也是辛达名？一开始考虑不周啊还是把称呼都换成了昆雅名  
> 下一章俩人应该就能破处啦www  
> 大家都过年苦逼的楼主在国外期中考试，还要准备final project，无限期停更  
> 大家新年快乐！忘了我吧，爱过


	5. Chapter 5

一吻结束，Celebrimbor松开侄子。对方神情略有些恍惚，好像还没回味过来。他看着Gil-galad这幅样子，忍不住微笑着拍拍对方的面颊，“在想什么？”  
Gil-galad犹豫了一下，开口小声说道，“我们是不是该……我是说……我们可以……”他吱唔了半天还是组织不好语言，Celebrimbor忍不住接了下去，“结合？”他大笑起来，挑起小王子的下巴，“之前不是很理直气壮吗，这会儿怎么又害羞了起来？”Gil-galad拨开他的手，急躁地说，“没有！我只是……没想好怎么说！”  
好像是为了掩饰无措，他凑上去重新吻上了Celebrimbor。动作太过急切反而毫无技巧，Celebrimbor能真切的感受到自己的牙齿与对方的撞在一起。与此同时Gil-galad的手开始在他身上游走，从脊背一路滑下摸到臀部。他准确的按住了那只不安分的手，把侄子的手臂拉回到胸前，趁势把对方牢牢地钳制在了椅子里。  
Gil-galad一下有些搞不清情况，他试图挣脱，但是细胳膊细腿完全挣不过工匠常年练出的肌肉。“放开我，Telperinquar！我以为你已经同意了跟我结合，这是什么意思！”Celebrimbor并未放松手上的力量，反而笑眯眯地说，“我并没有反悔啊，Artanaro。”  
他把Gil-galad的两只手臂都扭到身后，顺便扯开他的腰带将它们绑在了椅背上，还细致地打了个死结，确保对方挣脱不开。Gil-galad恍然大悟的同时也惊恐地睁大了眼睛。他知道对方想做什么了！哦不，这跟他计划的不一样！他从来没想过会在下面！此时他整个人都慌乱了起来，语无伦次的开口道，“不，你不能这样，放开我……啊！”Celebrimbor已经吻上了他的脖子，还恶作剧地用力啃咬了一下细嫩的皮肤，引起了小王子的一声惊呼。  
“嗯？不能哪样？”他调笑着看着对方，重新吮上那块肌肤，刻意留下一块吻痕，“你是说这样？”Gil-galad的腰带已被他当绳子用了，此刻衣襟大开，他毫不费力的褪下了外袍。将它堆在对方手被绑住的地方，他才抬起头，重新开口，“Artanaro，刚才是你说自己很抱歉的，难道不该拿出点诚意来吗？我可还没原谅你呢。”  
Gil-galad面色已经潮红。他带点怒意地直视了一会对方，又扭过头，算是默认了。Celebrimbor亲了他的侧脸一下，开始专心解决内衫。“我猜你该不介意我做点小小的破坏。”  
衣衫直接被撕开，胸膛暴露在空气里，Gil-galad忍不住打了个冷颤。Celebrimbor并未停下，又继续解开了他的裤子。身体完全赤裸在对方的视线下，Gil-galad感到有些羞耻。他明显感觉到自己的下体挺立了起来，更不用说Celebrimbor已经顶着他大腿很久了。他努力偏过头去不敢看Celebrimbor的眼睛，事实上他觉得紧闭双眼最好。  
Celebrimbor手伸到他身后，手指迅速地插入，做着简单的扩张，又俯下身亲吻他的胸口，一路到小腹。身体被侵入的一瞬间他痛得瑟缩了一下，随即又努力让自己放松下来。  
“或许我该抱歉今天无法慢慢来，毕竟我已经等了很久了。”扩张的差不多了Celebrimbor便抽出手指，解开了自己的裤子，抬起Gil-galad的腿，稍微停顿了一下，就进入了他的身体。  
小王子发出了一声痛呼。

事后两人都有些脱力。Celebrimbor解开一直束缚着侄子的腰带，把他抱到床上，也不顾两人都是大汗淋漓，并排躺下。Gil-galad活动着已经红肿到麻木的手腕，扭过身不理他。  
他从背后抱住了侄子，贴着对方的耳朵，说了句“抱歉”。事实上他说得毫无诚意，更像是在逗弄小孩子。Gil-galad熊惯了，更没少给他惹麻烦，这更像一个小小的报复。侄子还是不理他，他便自顾自地讲起了这么多年对对方的暗恋。从Gil-galad小时候经常被扔给他照顾，刚成年时热衷于四处游荡，到如今终于完全属于他了。  
Gil-galad默默听完，没有说话，只是转过身抱住了他，脸埋在他胸口。过了好久，才传来闷闷的一声“你会一直跟我在一起吗。”“会，我保证。”Celebrimbor认真的说，“我绝不会离开你，除非残酷的命运降临，我会用自己的命来换你周全。”  
“那我也发誓，我要是负了你，就让我的生命终结于最惨烈的方式……就让我死于烈火！”  
Celebrimbor吻了吻他的额头，“睡会吧，别想太多了。我相信这些都不会发生。”  
他错了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 居然完结了！我自己都不敢相信！这是我自从初中开始写文起第一个没坑的连载！热泪盈眶TvT 最开始写这文的本意是个一发完h 没想到还被我弄出了剧情 于是就越拖越长 不过在一万字完结也算圆满啦  
> 以及结尾捅一刀是写文之前就计划好的 可以说之前的一万字就是为了最后那一行 无法写偏离原著的剧情的我 这对注定没有好结局  
> 虽然看这篇文的人并不算多但有回复我就很满足 谢谢大家~  
> 新坑还在更新 不嫌弃我文笔差的大家下个坑见哦  
> （嘤嘤嘤好激动要哭出来了  
> （大概可能也许会有h番外？有人想看吗？


End file.
